This invention relates to flange locks for securing rotary disks on to the spindles of power tools, such as a grinding wheel on to the spindle of an angle grinder or a circular saw blade on to the spindle of a circular saw.
Conventionally the spindles of such tools are screw threaded and the disks have been secured by a lock nut which is locked in place by a spanner and which must also be released by use of the spanner. More recently flange locks have been developed which can be safely secured and released by hand without the use of a tool and examples of such flange locks are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,154, 4,941,790 and 5,042,207, and European Patent Application 0381809.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved flange lock which can be secured and released by hand.